FAIRYTAIL COUPLES(mix)
by Yupina3
Summary: This is a fanfic on fairytail romantic...school life and the different couples in fairytail like nalu , gruvia ,gale or even a love triangle as Lyon transfers to the school Juvia and the rest are in to snatch Juvia back from Gray after that jerza comes in...to the story too


**Lucy**:" uh...who is lying on my chest...?(checks to see and it turns out to be Natsu) waa...gyaa!Natsu! What are you?"

**Natsu**:" ah..Lucy...ohayou...lets go to school together..."

**Lucy**:" eh?ah...oh no!why did you off my alarm?! we're almost late!"

**Natsu**:" here...I'll drive you to school..."

**Lucy**:" arigatou Natsu..."

This is the school life of FairyTail couples as other guilds attended this school as well..the school was called **Random High.**..Currently Lucy and Natsu who are almost late for school are taking Natsu's motorbike to school...Natsu is Lucy's boyfriend who confessed to her in their first year..now the two are currently in the second year and also in the same class...

**Natsu**:" we've reached! Lets hurry!"(holds on to lucy's hand as they raced up the stairs to the classroom"

**Lucy**:" phew we made it..."

**Natsu**:" ohayou minna!"

**Gray**:" ah...Natsu...Lucy...you both are as late as ever..."

**Juvia**:" don't blame them gray sama..they can't help but stay close...after all Natsu san gets really jealous if Lucy san talks to a guy

**Gray**(chuckles):" Juvia...I'm speechless..."

**Natsu**:" hey gray seems like you improved a bit but would you mind wearing your shirt?...first it was you underwear..now its your shirt?"

**Gray**(embarrassed):" urusei! I was about to wear it now!"  
**Lucy**(giggles):" oh ya..where's Levy?"

**Gajeel**:" She's on the roof...she had a quarrel with me..."

**Lucy**:" what happened this time?"

**Gajeel**:" she said she wanted to go on a date today but I told her I was busy and she ran off crying..."

**Lucy**:" and you didn't chase after her?! did you even know today was her birthday?"

**Gajeel**:"eh? her birthday?..."(dashes out to the roof to see Levy)

**Sensei**:" Class is starting ! Everyone go back to your seats! Ah...wheres Levy and Gajeel?"

**Lucy**:" Sensei please excuse them for today...Levy wasn't feeling well so Gajeel brought her to the infirmary"

**Sensei**:" I see..thank you for telling me..."

Ring!...It was break time...

**Lucy**:" Natsu..I'll go check on Levy do you want to go with me?"

**Natsu**:" yea...lets go..."  
Lucy sees Gajeel apologizing to Levy who was still pouting and went to talk to Levy:" Levy...happy birthday(grins and hands over a present) here...Natsu and I bought this for you after much thinking..."

**Levy**:" arigatou Lucy"(hugs)

**Gajeel**:" I'm sorry Levy that I didn't know when was your birthday...It wasn't on purpose..."

**Levy**:" if your sorry than go on a date with me"

**Gajeel**:" Is it okay if its a night?"

**Levy**:" At night?you can't in the afternoon?"  
**Gajeel**(nods his head):"I promise you it'll be the best birthday you ever had"

Gajeel walks towards lucy and whispers:" I need your help can you come over to my house with natsu later after school?"

**Lucy**(puzzled):"eh?okay..."

**Natsu**:" what did he talk to you about"

**Lucy**:" He asked you and I to go to his house this afternoon and I said okay but who knows,he said he needed our help so..."

**Natsu**:"maybe he wants to get some tips from us for the date?"  
**Lucy**(whispers):" then he wouldn't have asked us to go to his house idiot!"

**Levy**:" What are you guys talking about? so suspicious"

**Lucy**:" eh? its nothing..."

**Levy**:" anyway lets get back to class before sensei scolds us again for being late for his class..."

**Natsu** holds Lucy hand:" Lets go"

**Lucy**(blush):hey natsu...what would you do if you forgot about somebody's birthday and its your girlfriend's?"  
**Natsu**:" I would prepare a candle lit dinner at my house and surprise her"

**Lucy**:" Then thats what Gajeel was thinking about? Getting us to help him with the preparations..."

**Natsu**:" Yeah...Probably?"

After school was over Lucy and Natsu went to Gajeel's house but noticed Juvia and Gray going to Gajeel's house as well

**Lucy**:" eh? what are you guys doing here?"

**Gray**:" Gajeel asked us for help so we came here what about you guys?"

**Natsu**:" we were told to come as well"

**Gajeel**:"ah sorry to keep you waiting...I need help with cleaning my place and setting a home made candle lit dinner thats why I asked you guys for help"

**Lucy**:" Gate of the maiden! Virgo!"

**Virgo**:" how may I help you Lucy sama?"  
**Lucy**:" could you help me tidy this place as fast as possible?"  
**Virgo**:" roger"  
In a minute the whole house was cleaned...

Gray, Juvia , Gajeel and Natsu were shocked as they stared at Virgo

**Lucy**:" arigatou Virgo"

**Virgo**:" Lucy sama your welcome now then good bye minna san..."

**Juvia**:" I will help in the kitchen with Lucy san , Gray sama and Natsu san can set up the table"

**Lucy**:" lets cook steak..."

**Juvia**:" okay all done"  
**Lucy**:" that was tiring"  
**Gajeel**:" hey thanks for helping me..."

**Gray**:"what are you talking about..we're friends aren't we?"

**Natsu**:" huff...I'll light the candles..."

**Lucy**:" she should be coming by now..lets go guys...good luck Gajeel..."

**Gajeel**:" thanks"  
**Natsu**:" do you think Gajeel will be alright?"

**Lucy**:" He should be fine..."

**Juvia**:" Gray sama lets have dinner at that restaurant...ah..Lucy san and Natsu san do you want to join us for dinner?"

**Lucy**:" I don't mind"  
**Natsu**:" yosh! itadakimas"

**Gray**:" hey natsu! don't take my meat!"

**Lucy**(chuckles):" Natsu your so cute when your mouth is stuffed..."

**Gray**:"Juvia...have some too say ah..."

**Juvia**(blush):" ah...mmm...its delicious...the meat given to me by gray sama tastes so nice..."

**Lucy**:" Natsu!Oyasumi!(Kisses his forehead)

**Natsu**(blush):" only the forehead?..."(pouts)

**Lucy**:" oh my are you pouting?"  
**Natsu**:" am not!"

**Juvia**(kisses gray sama):" see you tomorrow gray sama..."

**Gray**(blush):" Maybe I should stay with Juvia like Natsu and Lucy..."

**Levy**(blush):" is this why you told me that you couldn't make it this afternoon(hugs)arigatou Gajeel this is my best birthday ever!"

**Gajeel**(hugs):" I'm sorry for today"(kisses Levy's forehead)

**Levy**(blush):" Gajeel we can't...Lily is watching"  
**Gajeel**:" eh?(blush)...Lily!"

**Lily**:" don't mind me please continue..."

Next Day,

**Lucy**:" how did it go?"  
**Gajeel**:" well we were about to kiss but..."  
**Levy**:" Lily was there so we...ahahaha...lu chan..."

**Lucy**:" so you didn't..."

**Natsu**:" thats close...I didn't even get a kiss from Lucy yet..."

**Lucy**(blush):" I kissed you on your forehead already!"

**Natsu**:" It wasn't enough"

**Sensei**:" Today we have a new transfer student I'm sure you all know him..."

**Lyon**:" Yo!..."  
**Girls**:" waaa...Lyon sama!"

**Gray**:" eh? lyon?!"

**Juvia**:" Its Lyon sama...he came back?!"

**Lyon**:" Juvia chan!"(winks at Juvia)  
**Lucy**:"...more trouble..."  
**Natsu**:" looks like it isn't going to be peaceful in here.."

**Levy**:" anyway..when are you both going on a date?"

**Lucy**:" err well maybe today?"

**Natsu**:" we're going to swim today..."

**Levy**:" eh? I wanna go too!"  
**Gajeel**:" then I'll tag along as well"

**Lucy**:" Is my swim suit too small...its getting tighter..."

**Levy**:" Lu chan give me some and your swimming suit will be loosen"(points at lucy's chest)

**Lucy**:" ah...Levy...ehehehehe..."

**Natsu**:" kawaii...but shouldn't you but a new one? its getting tighter...isn't it?"

**Lucy**:" anyways lets go..."  
**Guys**:" hey there's a hottie over there let's talk to her"

**Guys**:" Hey girl...are you alone?...come with us"(grabs lucy's hand)

**Lucy**:" I'm here with my boyfriend let go!"

**Guys**:" come on aren't you alone"(continues to pester lucy)

**Natsu**:" do you guys wanna die? touching my girl like that!"

**Lucy** hugs **Natsu**:"Its okay...thanks for rescuing me..."

**Natsu** covers **Lucy** with a coat..:" that way no other guys can see it except me"(blush)

Next Part _Juvia's love triangle_


End file.
